


Six In a Night

by shipyardskylines



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gary Rennell/MC, Gary/MC - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipyardskylines/pseuds/shipyardskylines
Summary: Porn, but make it sweet.You breathed deeply, sharp gasps exiting your mouth as Gary helped you ride out your sixth orgasm of the night, aggressive and vigorous. You gulped harshly, your throat dry and scratchy as you sighed happily.
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Six In a Night

As you gaze down at the blue eyes staring back up at you, the brightness slightly clouded by a heavy lust, you’re unable to speak, being left to helpless whimpers and whines as your breath quickens and short gasps catch in your throat.

The moan comes out suddenly, a fourth wave washing over you like a tsunami. Your eyes squeeze shut, white hot brightness shrouds your vision, and a sea of electricity rushes down your body as you spill over the edge. All your energy is gone - whittled away by the consistent rough and loving sex, a deep and intense coil continuously coming undone in your core.

You crash; shaky breaths bursting out as you collapse on Gary’s chest. He doesn’t stop though - gripping your hips tighter as he thrusts harder, pumping himself into you so deep that you moan again and again, still feeling so sensitive. The sounds that spill out of your mouth are barely discernible between moans or cries, and you shake uncontrollably as another extreme tide crashes over you, and you _scream_. Your eyes squeeze tightly shut, the pressure overwhelming and staggering.

Gary stops immediately, holding your shoulders up from his chest as he looks at your face in worry. You’re shaking - almost twitching, your eyes still closed and your mouth is slightly open.

“Babe?” he asks, breathing heavily as he tries to get your attention, his brows furrowed in worry.

Your eyes snap open at the deep baritone voice. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” he glances you over, making sure he didn’t do anything that was too much for you. “You screamed.”

You let out a short breathless chuckle. “I’m...” you think for a moment, trying to find the perfect word to describe your bliss. “ _Wonderful,_ Gary. Four orgasms in a row’ll do that to a girl.”

He laughs softly. “You had me worried for a second.” He smiles gently up at you, blue eyes filled with adoration.

Eyes half lidded, you frown gently, your thumb caressing his scratchy blond beard. “You still haven’t finished.”

“You still want to continue?” he asks, his eyebrows raised in what can only be perceived as shock. His pupils shake, flickering between your own eyes as he questions.

You nod softly. Not having the energy to stay sat up, you lay back on the mattress, weakly pulling Gary’s brawny form on top of you. You spread your legs, tugging at his arm. He smiles ever so slightly, hand reaching up to cup your cheek as he pushes in again. The short gasp that exits your mouth has him quietly consoling you, thumb gently caressing your cheek. You grin tenderly; the fullness is comforting, being this close to the man you loved was one of the absolute best feelings in the world. The pressure continues to grow, and yet another thread seemingly tightens around your gut. The weight of Gary’s broad frame pressed against your pelvis simply heightens your pleasure, and while you’re a little sore, you moan softly, nodding encouragingly up at the blond for him to continue.

-

Your relationship in the bedroom was very different from your relationship otherwise. In the real world, Gary prided himself on having such a perfect, lovely girlfriend; one who cared for him and appreciated his goofy, nerdy side. He’d constantly show you off at parties, and going to his regular pub, he’d buy you drink after drink if you wanted. Should another bird come over trying to flirt with him, he’d immediately shut it down, holding you closer to him in reassurance.

In the bedroom, things changed from that soft, delicate and cheesy love you had for each other. It became needy, rough and yes, very kinky. Of course, there were times when tender sex was a thing, but more often than not, you encouraged him - _begged_ him to use you as he pleased. You loved this man, and by having him fuck you relentlessly was a way you showed him that. He was careful with you though, always checking and making sure you were okay. Gary was a proper gentleman, and knowing you were satisfied and comfortable was always his top priority.

-

His free hand gripped your thigh, raising it to wrap around his waist. The other reached up, taking both your wrists in his large, calloused palm, and raised them above your head. He shifted his hips, plowing himself harder, deeper into your core.

The white hot intensity was back, and the pressure of him so effortlessly hitting that special spot inside you was an absolute tipping point. The thread was cut, and you were back to a moaning mess - the breathy whimpers flowed, quickly turning into breathless profanities and repeats of his name as he removed his hand from your wrists, moving it down and onto your clit. He knew you so well, knew your body so perfectly, that he used the exact pressure and speed that made your head spin.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, one hand gripping at the pillow, the other taking his and holding it tightly. The pleasure was immense - totally and utterly delicious as he vigorously pumped himself inside you, your walls clenching tightly around him.

The feeling only made Gary hiss, a deep and husky growl exiting his lips as he desperately kept his eyes open, keeping them locked on your face. The vision of your head thrown back, eyes shut as you moaned his name in such breathlessness was enough to keep him going.

He leant forward, placing his lips on your warm exposed neck. The sensation of his soft lips and wet tongue on your skin caused goosebumps to erupt, and you breathing heavily next to his ear had him done for; the sound of your strangled whimpers as you weakly bounced along with Gary’s movements against you. His teeth grazed your skin as he rutted and staggered again and again into you, his hips stuttering as he came closer to his edge.

The feeling of him so eagerly and continuously hitting that spot so deep inside you, causing the pressure in your gut to build was overwhelming, and you let out a loud and throaty groan. That alone had him finished, and he thrusted one last time, hips staying rammed against your pelvis. Gary’s lips parted, his warm breath fanning your neck as he grunted and huffed.

Just as you thought you were finally finished, Gary smiled mischievously. He pulled himself out, and crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor. You prop yourself up on your elbows, peering down at him in slight confusion. It immediately dissipates as he grins, his large hands parting your thighs, moving them to rest on his shoulders.

He has a perfect view, and he takes his time to admire it. His whispers of encouragement are barely heard as he plants delicate and soft kisses on your inner thighs. “So beautiful,” a kiss. “Absolutely perfect.”

His gentle nature continued, a sharp contrast to the previous events of rough and needy fucking. His fingers carefully parted your lips, the slick instantly coating his thick digits. He licked his lips as he eyed his dessert. Gary’s tongue lapped at you, the sensation so strong as you quickly approached a sixth high that night. He was practically motorboating your core, his beard tickling at your sensitive skin. Your hand reached for his head, fingers tightly gripping at his blond locks, your throaty groans loud, ravenous, and full of intensity.

Profanities continuously slipped past your lips, moaning and whining Gary’s name over and over again as if it was a lifeline. “Gary— _shit!_ ” your whimpers were high in pitch as your thighs tightly squeezed around his head. You weren’t even able to tell if your whines were there or not, the pleasure so extremely tedious and potent. You cried in desperation, Gary’s hair firmly wrapped around your fingers as he worked his tongue repeatedly.

And finally, a white hot light flashed behind your eyes - your back arching off the bed as he held your hips down. You breathed deeply, sharp gasps exiting your mouth as Gary helped you ride out your sixth orgasm of the night, aggressive and vigorous. You gulped harshly, your throat dry and scratchy as you sighed happily. 

Gary stood from between your legs, a large goofy grin on his face as he licked his lips clean. “You know you’re delicious?”

A soft giggle escaped your mouth as you opened your arms for him. “Thank you?”

“It’s a compliment, love,” he laid on top of you, practically crushing you under his weight.

You huffed as his large frame settled on your chest, effectively taking all the breath out of your lungs. “You’re squishing me, babe.”

He slid off of you, chuckling as he laid on the mattress, his arms still securely around your waist. “I love you, you know that?”

A small smile played on your lips. You reached a hand out, combing your fingers through Gary’s sweaty blond hair. “I know.”

“ _I know?_ That’s it?” he chortled a laugh. “I give you all this and I only get an _‘I know’?_ ”

You giggle, rolling your eyes as you place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. “I love you too, you big oaf.”

“Ah now you’re insulting me?” he chuckles as he pulls you onto his chest. A wide smile is still on his lips.

“Hey, it wasn’t an insult! You’re _my_ big oaf, you big oaf,” you grin.

His chest shakes with a playful huff. “Alright, I’ll take it,” he plants a delicate kiss on your forehead, his large arms coiled around your middle. “And you’re my princess,” he smiles softly. “Absolute royalty.”

Your face flushes. Even though you’ve just been completely bare in front of him, sweaty and moaning his name, the way he acts with his gentle and caring side still sets the butterflies off in your belly. Gary truly was a gentleman, a picture-perfect boyfriend - dare you say husband material. The kind of guy you’d be happy bringing home to your dad. “You’re a melt,” you smile sheepishly.

He chuckles. “Only for you, love.”

You roll your eyes playfully, cuddling against his chest. His skin is slick with sweat and warm, but he’s comfortable. His arms wrapped so securely around you give a feeling of safety, and you couldn’t feel any more loved than you do just then.


End file.
